Media content is frequently time-shifted so that a viewer is able to watch the content at a time that is convenient for that viewer. Instead of watching a sporting event or a new television show live, the viewer is instead able to delay playback to a more convenient time. However, when a viewer decides to postpone event playback, the viewer runs the risk of learning about the event outcome before the viewer experiences the time-shifted event firsthand. This can spoil the event, thus decreasing the viewer's overall enjoyment. Furthermore, when watching a time-shifted event, a viewer may miss out on complimentary activities (social interaction, polls and trivia challenges, etc.) that happen in real-time from associated media such as web-sites.